


When Gordon spends the night

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unfinished, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gordon spends the night with at Edward and Oswald's flat. Automatically judging they the sounds the make when the sleep, he assumes, they are shagging.





	When Gordon spends the night

Night. It's rounding about to an hour past twelve and the rain still pours heavily, outside and among the roof.

Through the darkness where the couch resides, Jim shivers, the feel of a slight chill creeping up on his skin. Not long after this, a moan is heard. A startling moan, loud enough to disturb anyone from a ten mile distance. He stares, blank at the ceiling in disbelief, eyes wide and- had he heard that right?Maybe someone one had broke in the house, or Nygma was snoring..or..Assume the worst?

 

Nygma's flat only had one bed and Oswald had been currently rooming with him. However he didn't seem to think their relationship as more than criminality. Unless being a freak in the sheets was a crime, knowing the two's psychopathic tendencies, and well.. never mind that really! He didn't want to know about their secret bedroom kinks. It was when this thought that had occurred, a muffled voice spoke unconsciously, and it was already decided in his mind that Penguin and Ed were indeed fuckbuddies.

 

...


End file.
